Laminated floor coverings incorporating thermoplastic resins are widely used in residential and commercial settings. Such products often include a felt backing material and a clear top layer (sometimes called a "wear layer") overlaying a printed design or decorative chips or flakes on a core layer of thermoplastic. Because they are relatively soft in comparison with concrete or ceramic tile, laminated floor coverings are also known as resilient floor coverings. Laminated floor coverings are marketed as sheet materials and as square "tiles."